


Tag! You're a Champion!

by Scribe



Category: Planeshift (TV), Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Found Poetry, Gen, Planeshift Fanworks Exchange, tag poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/things%20I%20wrote%20really%20late%20at%20night">things I wrote really late at night</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20regret%nothing">I regret nothing</a>
</p><p> </p><p>(a poem made entirely of actual tags found on planeshift fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag! You're a Champion!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Avengers Assemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528036) by [Isabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear). 
  * Inspired by [Avengers Assemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528036) by [Isabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear). 



  
[planeshift is actually just crackfic](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/planeshift%20is%20actually%20just%20crackfic)  
[they'll always have alenhroft](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/they'll%20always%20have%20alenhroft)  
[they're all a giant and dysfunctional family](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/they're%20all%20a%20giant%20and%20dysfunctional%20family)  
[apparently I'm writing this now](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/apparently%20I'm%20writing%20this%20now)  
  
[dyr loves tsadok](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/dyr%20loves%20tsadok)  
[everybody loves tsadok](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/everybody%20loves%20tsadok)  
[basically it's an orgy](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/basically%20it's%20an%20orgy)  
[elliwick is in charge of refreshments](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/elliwick%20is%20in%20charge%20of%20refreshments)  
[this was a terrible idea](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/this%20was%20a%20terrible%20idea)  
  
[this went to an unexpectedly dark place](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/this%20went%20to%20an%20unexpectedly%20dark%20place)  
[so many mind games](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/so%20many%20mind%20games)  
[incest and not the good kind](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/incest%20and%20not%20the%20good%20kind)  
[reincarnation dysphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/reincarnation%20dysphoria)  
[canon-typical animal dismemberment](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/canon-typical%20animal%20dismemberment)  
[I can't believe I wrote lich sex](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20can't%20believe%20I%20wrote%20lich%20sex)  
[forgive me fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/forgive%20me%20fandom)

  
[dyr is a precious cinnamon roll too good for this world](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/dyr%20is%20a%20precious%20cinnamon%20roll%20too%20good%20for%20this%20world)  
[warret had it coming all along](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/warret%20had%20it%20coming%20all%20along)  
[skjaldi is literally a rock star](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/skjaldi%20is%20literally%20a%20rock%20star)  
[Aja is the only one who can be trusted with the baby](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Aja%20is%20the%20only%20one%20who%20can%20be%20trusted%20with%20the%20baby)  
[elliwick is robin hood](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/elliwick%20is%20robin%20hood)  
  
[so much weapons kink oh my god](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/so%20much%20weapons%20kink%20oh%20my%20god)  
[abuse of abthek's mind palace](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/abuse%20of%20abthek's%20mind%20palace)  
[all the magic on this show is sexy magic and you can't tell me otherwise](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/all%20the%20magic%20on%20this%20show%20is%20sexy%20magic%20and%20you%20can't%20tell%20me%20otherwise)  
  
[literally everyone in this fic has slept with lowen at least once](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/literally%20everyone%20in%20this%20fic%20has%20slept%20with%20lowen%20at%20least%20once)  
[it just happened okay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/it%20just%20happened%20okay)  
[once an age gap is in the thousands it somehow becomes less creepy](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/once%20an%20age%20gap%20is%20in%20the%20thousands%20it%20somehow%20becomes%20less%20creepy)  
[warning: the green](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/warning:%20the%20green)  
[if the animal is part of your soul does it count as bestiality or masturbation](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/if%20the%20animal%20is%20part%20of%20your%20soul%20does%20it%20count%20as%20bestiality%20or%20masturbation)  
[the author is asking for a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/the%20author%20is%20asking%20for%20a%20friend)  
  
[friendship is the best!](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/friendship%20is%20the%20best!)  
  
[the glitterdust is sex pollen](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/the%20glitterdust%20is%20sex%20pollen)  
[everything has gone terribly wrong for our heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/everything%20has%20gone%20terribly%20wrong%20for%20our%20heroes)  
[if this is wrong I don't wanna be right](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/if%20this%20is%20wrong%20I%20don't%20wanna%20be%20right)  
  
[everything is better IN SPACE](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/everything%20is%20better%20IN%20SPACE)  
[especially cunnilingus](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/especially%20cunnilingus)  
[ladies everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/ladies%20everywhere)  
  
[elliwick doesn't show up in this fic but she's there it's just that no one ever sees her](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/elliwick%20doesn't%20show%20up%20in%20this%20fic%20but%20she's%20there%20it's%20just%20that%20no%20one%20ever%20sees%20her)  
[not really an AU](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/not%20really%20an%20AU)  
  
[Gwinna's wolf is Diefenbaker](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Gwinna's%20wolf%20is%20Diefenbaker)  
[everything is the same except one of the dragons is the slash dragon from Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/everything%20is%20the%20same%20except%20one%20of%20the%20dragons%20is%20the%20slash%20dragon%20from%20Merlin)  
[Warret is his champion](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Warret%20is%20his%20champion)  
[not your average regency AU](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/not%20your%20average%20regency%20AU)  
[one of the planes is Night Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/one%20of%20the%20planes%20is%20Night%20Vale)  
[they're all on a hockey team because I hate myself](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/they're%20all%20on%20a%20hockey%20team%20because%20I%20hate%20myself)  
[this is trash I'm sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/this%20is%20trash%20I'm%20sorry)  
  
[anyway this fic is based on a dream I had](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/anyway%20this%20fic%20is%20based%20on%20a%20dream%20I%20had)  
[blame the planeshift drinking game](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/blame%20the%20planeshift%20drinking%20game)  
[I wrote this at three in the morning](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20wrote%20this%20at%20three%20in%20the%20morning)  
  
[twist ending](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/twist%20ending)  
[the bagels were zeth all along](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/the%20bagels%20were%20zeth%20all%20along)


End file.
